


Personal Training

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Clothed Sex, Eren Is a Little Shit, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: This wasn't how personal training was supposed to go..





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn't how the training was supposed to go. They were supposed to spar together for the remaning hours before it was bedtime. At least...that's how it started. 

The two had been just sparring, switching between defense and offense, and while Eren was usually the one to get visibly frustrated, Levi could feel a tinge of agitation when he got knocked off his feet. The kid was getting good.

He growled from his place below his subordinate. He usually liked to be the one on top of people, it made him feel better about the height difference, made him feel more in control of the situation. But now, with Eren sitting on his thighs, strong hands pinning one wrist behind his back and the other wrist above his head, he found himself completely not in control. 

Levi didn't much like having his face pressed against the grass, but he couldn't really move, not with that heavy weight holding him down, so he silently waited as the brunette gathered his bearings in mounting agitation. His mind was screaming that he was laying on the ground, and while he had the grass to coushion him, it was still dirty and itchy. If Eren didn't move soon, he would go insane.

The brat shifted suddenly, and the raven was made acutely aware of just how warm Eren was. His hands, the ones grasping his wrists, the strong thighs caging him in, the weight on his own legs..they all radiated a pleasant warmth. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about that, especially his subordinate, but he couldn't help it. He'd always found those green eyes to be attractive, drawing him in at just a glance...

Realizing his thoughts were going down a dangerous path, Levi quickly pushed them down, instead turning to face Eren. "Oi. Are you just gonna sit there? I don't exactly like laying on grass and dirt."

The brunette visibly swallowed, "I dunno. I quite like the view up here." That was...very bold. "Yeah? Well if you don't let me go this instant, you're on bathroom duty for the next five months."

Now, normally, that would've made anybody let go, but no. Not this brat.

"Hm? Okay then." He shifted again. Damn. He knew Eren wasn't taking anything sexual from this, but Levi damn sure was. He could feel something particularly hard against the cleft of his ass, and he didn't even have to think hard to know what it was. It was doing things to him, making his thoughts walk that dangerous path he'd tried so hard to push down over the months, and when Eren shifted again and his budding erection was pressed against the dirt, he had to bite back a groan.

There was nothing keeping him from getting fully hard, and if Eren did eventually let him up, he'd have a lot of trouble trying to hide a damn tent pitched in his pants. He'd just have to hope and pray that he didn't notice. Levi doesn't know what he'd do then.

But of course, Eren noticed every little detail, like the twitch in his brow and the slight biting of his lip. Seriously, was this kid some kind of psychic? "You okay, Captain?" "I'm-" He moved his hips a bit, causing the elder's voice to crack, "I'm fine."

Slowly, it dawned on Eren, slightly widened eyes staring down at Levi. 'Is he...? No way.'

He decided to try his luck, canting his hips forward again, ears that suddenly seemed to hear everything picking up the sharp intake of breath. "You don't seem fine." It was a statement. Levi knew it was true, but he wasn't about to let Eren know that. "If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine." "You weren't earlier when I almost knocked you over."

He swallowed. 

Eren ground his hips again, which in turn rubbed his erection against the hard ground and sent delicious spikes of pleasure up his spine. He couldn't help the almost inaudible breathy whine if he could. 

Like a switch, the tone had flipped. He could feel that hardness against his ass grow more firm, hear those small pants near his ear, and his mind was clouding with desire he'd been housing for months, desire he'd tried so hard to never show.

"Shit." 

His face felt hot. His entire body was coming to a simmering burn, something warm and pulsing bubbling underneath his skin. It pooled in his belly, settling there, begging to be released. He wondered if Eren could feel it too, this deep, underlying desire, calling out for something.

He knew they should stop. They really, really should stop, but..he didn't want to. Despite how much he knew they should stop, he couldnt find it in himself to tell Eren so. He knew they were out in the open, yes, but it was also late at night, the only source of light being a lantern a few meters away in the secluded area they'd chosen. 

Levi found himself suddenly uncaring that he was still laying on the ground, or that they could possibly get caught. He was much enjoying the grinding of Eren's hips, the friction of his cock in his pants, their joined panting and movements together...He wanted more. He needed more. His dick begged to release.

Eren's hands groped around, releasing Levi's wrists and instead sliding down his body, enjoying his firm skin and curves until he finally found what he was looking for. Without hesitation, he grabbed that nice ass, squeezing tightly. There was no mistaking the stuttered gasp and groan that followed from his superior. Every squeeze earned him another sound, and Eren thinks he might've found his new favourite thing. If they ever found themselves doing this again, Eren knows exactly where his hands will be next time.

Meanwhile, Eren's touches are driving Levi insane. His ass had always been more sensitive to touch. The more you manhandle it, the more Levi turned to putty in your hands, and the damn Jaeger brat's warm hands cupped and squeezed the skin perfectly. Gods, he so wished there was no clothes barrier now. He longed to feel that touch on his bare skin, kneading and slapping...he can feel himself growing more and more aroused just thinking about it.

"Ffuuckkk.." the brunette was quite enjoying grinding on his Captain like this. It was wonderful friction, pleasuring his cock like no tomorrow and adding to the already very tight knot of heat in his belly that practically begged for his attention. He was growing desperate, and Eren knew his superior was too. The man's breathing had rapidly picked up, jaw dropped open, eyes screwed shut, and narrow brows furrowed up in the pleasure.

There was no denying his feelings. He wanted this man so badly, consequences be damned. He wanted to feel that skin with his bare hands, and he couldn't wait much longer. His hands, which seemingly had a mind of their own, traveled down south into the man's pants, minutely fumbling with the zipper before finding his prize. 

A half-hearted protest died on Levi's tounge, instead being overwhelmed as the brat thumbed at the head, wrist jerking in quick, twisting strokes. He hit all of the right spots on the first try, and the man was ready to burst at any second. He just needed that little push...

"Oh fuck! R-right there!" His desperate pants dissolved into a low, drawn out moan as he finally came. Hot, sticky fluid coated Eren's hand and the inside of his pants, leaving behind quite the mess.

Just a few moments later, he heard a rumbling cry in his ear before Eren's hips stilled. Presumably, he came as well. Levi couldn't really focus well, not when he was floating high in post-orgasmic bliss. 

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he finally came back to his senses, remembering he was still laying on the dirty ground. "Oi. Let me up."

Shakily, Eren sat back and off of him, letting his superior push himself up and sit normally. After that, there was silence. Neither knew what to say. 

"I feel dirty. I'm going to take a shower." He looked over and met the cadet's eyes. "I'll expect to see you when I come out."

His green eyes widened in shock, watching the man stand and walk away.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi invites Eren into his quarters after their earlier escapades. Things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to beta-read this chapter, so apologies for any mistakes! Also, this is the last chapter of this story!

As per Levi's orders, Eren showed up later that night. Everyone had gone off to bed luckily, so there was practically no one to question where he was going at such an hour.

When he'd arrived, he heard the shower running, supposing that the man was still cleaning up. It gave him time to look around the man's quarters.

It was clean and orderly, just like the man himself. Not a single speck of dust to be seen. To his surprise, there was even a shelf of books. He'd expected his superior to be too busy for things like reading, but everyone has their hobbies.

He absentmindely picked a book off the shelf, scanning through the pages. It was some story from the perspective of a creature called a dragon, in a world where magic and fantasy was real. Yet again, unexpected from the man.

His curiosity led him to becoming lost in the story, practically jumping out of his skin when a low voice spoke behind him. "My mother used to read me that one."

Looking up, he noticed a glint of something in the man's eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" "it's fine. I've read it more times than I can count, especially after I found a copy in Sina. I wasn't able to take my mother's copy with me."

He stepped over to a plush looking couch, patting the seat. Eren swallowed and put the book back, trying hard not to show he was nervous as he took a seat next to the man.

The raven leant back and casually crossed his legs, staring up at the roof. "Why'd you do it?" "H-Huh?" "Earlier. Why'd you do that whole thing? What sparked it?"

He went silent. 'Why did I do it?'

In truth, he didn't really have an answer himelf. Was it some underlying desire he'd not known about? Was it just a spur-of-the-moment thing? 

"I really don't know. I just...acted on my conscience. Like, I wasn't even thinking hard about it, my brain knew I wanted it so my body acted." He chuckled, "I suppose my brain knew long before I did. How I felt, I mean."

Another bout of silence. Eren was just waiting to be told off, or to be kicked out, but non of that happened. Instead, Levi sat back up, resting his elbows upon his knees. "Do you..still have those feelings?"

The brunette was taken off guard by the question, finally turning to look at the man. His eyes took in pale skin, deep, piercing silver-blue eyes, and the darkest, most silky hair he'd ever seen.

He swallowed, thinking about all the time they'd spent together, all the times one had saved the other in battle, private moments between the two, shared conversations...

"I do."

Levi stared into his eyes, long and deep, seemingly thinking about something. He bit slightly at his bottom lip, eyes glazed and unfocused until they finally settled back on him.

"Are you sure you want this? I am well above your age-" "Sir, I'm 17. 16 is the age of consent. It's fine," he lifted his hand, cupping a warm cheek, "and yes, I do want this."

He watched the man's eyes widen before surging forward, connecting their lips in a frenzied kiss of passion and hidden desire. Eren couldn't help but moan into the kiss as Levi's strong body pushed him back to lay down. His fit thighs caged Eren against the couch, resting his elbows besides the younger man's arms to kiss deeper. He felt Eren's hands roam, one sliding up to his neck to mess with the fine, shaven hairs, the other reaching down to grab a handful of that ass he loved so much.

The raven broke away to gasp in air, eyes lidded and gunmetal orbs tinted dark blue with lust. "God, just fuck me now." Eren sucked in a breath, a wave of arousal flooding his body. "Okay, okay.." 

He quickly grabbed the waistband of those cotton pants, thumbs sliding it down and over supple flesh to expose his skin to the air. With mounting want, he realised Levi had chose not to wear anything underneath, groaning lowly and groping handfulls of firm skin.

"Fuck- please-" the elder groaned and dropped his head at the sharp smack to his backside, panting lowly, cock hardening and dribbling pre. Eren ground Levi's hips down against his own, giving his ass a spank every now and then just to hear another moan in his ear. 

The touches were quickly bringing Levi to his orgasm, but he wanted to cum impaled on the brunette's cock, so he reluctantly pushed Eren's arms away to slide down his body. Eren gulped, watching with rapt attention as the man bit his zipper, making a show of slowly pulling it down whilst his hand palmed his own dick, eyelashes fluttering over his flushed cheeks.

Eren gulped, wide eyes watching as Levi slipped his cock out of his boxers, thumbing under his foreskin and smearing precum over the head. "C-Captain-" "you can call me Levi, Jaeger." "Levi.."

The brunette's hips stuttered up, his breath hitching when his superior finally took his cock into his mouth. It was one of the most incredible feelings Eren had ever experienced. The warmth and tightness of his mouth, the wetness that coated his erection, and the way his throat fluttered around the head. The man struggled not to gag, slowly beginning to bob his head up and down, hands stroking where his mouth once was.

"S-Shit, Levi..." the man gulped around the thickness in his throat, tears burning the corners of his eyes as it slid deeper and deeper into his throat. He could feel the erection fully harden, could feel it bulge his throat with every bob of his head. Eren's fingers wrapped themselves in raven locks, tugging sharply when teeth scraped lightly over his sensitive skin. "Fuck-..so good.."

The sensations were intense, Eren could even feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the blood rushing through his veins and into his belly to pool and tighten. He needed to cum so bad.

Eventually, Levi pulled off to sit up properly, giving Eren a full view of him. He was flushed from head to toe, a light sheen of sweat building up on his skin, erection stood proudly between his nude legs. The only clothing that remained was his unbuttoned dress shirt, which he didn't bother removing.

He swallowed. The sight alone turned him on to no end.

Levi straddled his hips, grabbing hold of Eren's saliva coated cock and aligning it with his entrance. "Wait- did you stretch-?" "In the shower, Eren. Don't worry about it."

All thought processes came to a halt once he sat down, taking it all in one swoop. Both men simultaneously gasped, Eren because of how tight and warm it was, and Levi because the head slammed his prostate on the first go.

Eren waited almost impatiently as the man adjusted, gripping those narrow hips tightly in order to ground himself, lest he move before Levi was ready. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the man.

Eventually, he adjusted to the intrusion (much bigger than his fingers, mind you) and began to move without hesitation. He bounced almost enthusiastically in his lap, although he tried not to show how impatient he was to be impaled over and over on his cock. It felt so incredibly good and he felt so full.

Each bounce pulled groan after groan from Eren's throat, watching with interest as his cock disappeared between Levi's legs over and over again. That molten heat was spreading throughout his body, causing him to break a sweat, palms growing a little slippery against Levi's hips.

The raven's panting grew more and more harsh, expletives and moans falling from his lips. His legs were quivering at the pleasure, and he was on the verge of collapsing once Eren started to thrust up harshly. He relished the sting of skin slapping his own, eyes slipping shut and jaw slackening.

A minute or two ticked by, each man growing more desperate to release. They moved together in the effort, hips sporadically thrusting and rocking. The only sounds in the otherwise quiet room were the erotic sounds of wet squelching, skin slapping skin, and moans from the two.

'He's so close to hitting that spot. Just a little bit more...'

Eren adjusted Levi in his lap, using his leg strength to thrust up brutally. In doing so, he nailed that bundle of nerves, shivering at the wanton moan piercing the air.

The pleasure coursed through Levi's body, making him practically boneless as he collapsed into Eren's arms, unable to hold himself up any longer. He could only lay there and take it, moaning sharply with every thrust that hit his prostate. Eren scratched his nails down his partner's back, relishing in the broken moan that followed.

After another minute or two, Levi came first, practically sobbing his release and spilling his cum all over their bellies. His clamping down on Eren's cock enticed him to follow, shooting waves of semen into the smaller man's body until he was milked dry.

They panted in unison, utterly exhausted and blissed out.

Eren knew Levi would want to get up soon and shower again, but for now, he was content with lying in post orgasmic bliss together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooowee It's done!


End file.
